


Christmas Tree Farm

by JehBeeEh



Series: One-Shots from Across the Multiverse [24]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, Christmas Fluff, Christmas tree farm, Fluff, Idiots in Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:53:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28398018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JehBeeEh/pseuds/JehBeeEh
Summary: “This is not what I was expecting,” Tony announced with a slight frown.When Tony's new boyfriend of a few months had asked him to go and pick a Christmas tree for his mom's place he had expected to be led to some random parking lot or market where they'd pick a randomly pre-bundled batch of greenery. They'd bring it back to his childhood home and pray it looked semi-decent when they finally released it from its ropes – which was not the kind of kinky fun Tony wanted to think about in front of Steve's mom, but that was a whole other story.No. Instead, they were an hour out of the city, standing in front of an honest to God Christmas Tree farm. Families and couples were walking about getting ready to trek into a small forest of perfect looking evergreen trees that looked right out of a Hallmark movie of the week, saws and sleighs at the ready.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: One-Shots from Across the Multiverse [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1656748
Comments: 21
Kudos: 106





	Christmas Tree Farm

**Author's Note:**

> A list of holiday prompts were posted in POTS Discord server and a tree farm and lumberjack-y Steve were mentioned and I just couldn't resist. A bit overdue for the holidays, but still fits ;)
> 
> Merry Christmas POTS Server!! This one is for you ;)

“This is not what I was expecting,” Tony announced with a slight frown.

When Tony's new boyfriend of a few months had asked him to go and pick a Christmas tree for his mom's place he had expected to be led to some random parking lot or market where they'd pick a randomly pre-bundled batch of greenery. They'd bring it back to his childhood home and pray it looked semi-decent when they finally released it from its ropes – which was not the kind of kinky fun Tony wanted to think about in front of Steve's mom, but that was a whole other story.

No. Instead, they were an hour out of the city, standing in front of an honest to God Christmas Tree farm. Families and couples were walking about getting ready to trek into a small forest of perfect looking evergreen trees that looked right out of a Hallmark movie of the week, saws and sleighs at the ready.

“I told you we were going to pick a tree,” Steve answered simply, grinning at Tony's rather perplexed expression.

“It does kinda make sense,” Tony continued, eyeing Steve with a glimmer in his eye. “You do have the whole sexy city lumberjack thing going on.”

“You've never complained about the beard before.”

“I just called you sexy, clearly I don’t mind it for one second.”

Steve rolled his eyes fondly and started rummaging through his bag. “Take your boots off for me.”

“Right here in the parking lot? Think of the children, Steven!”

They both laughed, a soft _dumbass_ leaving Steve's lips, as Tony sat in the cab of the truck Steve had borrowed from a friend for the day and did as he was told. He watched silently as Steve pulled out a plastic package from his back pack and quickly slid something into one boot before handing it back.

“They're heated insoles. They'll help keep your feet warm in the snow,” Steve replied before Tony could even ask the question. And, sure enough, when he slid his foot back in, he could feel a bit of extra heat from the additional layer in his boot.

“I’ll have you know, these are perfectly acceptable for winter use. Normally. On very well plowed city sidewalks.” Tony looked up as he finished tying his other boot and returned Steve's grin. “My toes do thank you.”

“Your toes are incredibly welcome.” Steve leaned in for a quick peck on the lips before he took Tony's hand and helped him out of the truck. He did one last check of his bag and then locked the door behind them. “I have some for your mitts too, just let me know if you need them. Ready to go?”

“Sure!”

They walked towards the line of people waiting to get onto the property when a shriek of excitement came from their left.

“Steve, you’re here!”

“Hey Nat,” Steve laughed as he caught the redhead that threw herself at him into an easy hug.

“How ya been? Where's your mom?” she asked pulling them out of the lineup and towards the small cabin off to the side.

“Been good, just getting ready for the holidays, busy with work, the usual.” Natasha eyed Tony with a small smile, which made Steve chuckle. “Mom had to work last minute so she couldn’t join us. This is my boyfriend, Tony. Tony, Natasha.”

They shook hands at the introduction, Tony noticing that Steve's cheeks had pinked exponentially under Natasha's stares.

“Well, I won't keep you any longer than I have to,” she added before filling a cup with what smelled like hot chocolate and handing it to Tony. “You look like you could use this, even though I’m sure Captain Over Prepared here has a million hand warmers. Come say bye before you leave.”

She pushed them out a different door and they were now in the the tree farm. Steve grabbed one of the wagons and set off towards the forest.

“So, are we going to talk about whatever just happened back there?” Tony teased as he hip-checked Steve gently.

“That was Nat,” Steve said with a hint of a laugh in his voice, as if that explained everything. “Her parents own the place. I’ve been coming here with Ma since I was a kid. I needed a project for one of my design classes in college and offered to redo their website for them. Nat was taking some marketing course at the time, so I worked really closely with her, and we've been close ever since.”

Tony hummed as he took a sip of the hot chocolate she'd given him – obviously made from scratch, decadent and creamy on his tongue. “And the blushing furiously when you introduced me?”

Steve groaned softly. “She was one of the first people to find out I was bi. Her now ex tried to stick his tongue down my throat one year, and she punched him!”

“What!”

“Oh yeah! They were dating at the time, but I didn’t know. I was in her office fixing something on the site, and he popped in. I now know he was looking for Nat, but at the time I thought he just worked here – not that it makes it better. He was cute, flirted with me. She caught us kissing, though he was pushing more than I was comfortable with at the time. It was just a mess, but yeah. Was a bonding moment for us. Ever since then she’s been real invested in my dating life. She seems to like you though.”

“You think?”

“She doesn’t give away hot chocolate to just anyone.” Steve smirked before he kissed Tony’s head through his hat before slowing down. “Okay, business time. Do we see anything we like?”

Tony turned, a slow 360 rotation as he looked around them. They all looked the same to him. He voiced as much to Steve who just smiled.

“Then we haven't found the right one yet.”

They kept walking in silence, each turning in a different direction a few minutes later as they dodged a family who'd found their perfect tree and were getting ready to cut it down.

After crossing a few more rows and being sent spinning by some siblings running down the pathway, Tony found it. An absolutely perfect tree. Maybe a foot taller than Steve was. Just full enough but not overly so that it'd be a pain to string lights through, with long, evenly dispersed branches that would show off ornaments, and the perfect top half to display a star on. He walked around it to make sure it wasn’t just an odd illusion from where he stood, but no. It truly was the most perfect Christmas tree.

“Steve?” he yelled out, unsure where he'd come from anymore. “Steve, I found it!”

“Where are you?” he heard somewhere behind him.

“I don't know-“ Tony laughed. There was only one solution to this. “Marco!”

He heard Steve's laugh echo before a responding _Polo_ came. They yelled out to each other a few more times – once with Tony proclaiming that Steve was heading away from him – before he spotted Steve at the end of the pathway.

“What do you think,” Tony asked swinging his arms wide towards the tree, beaming at Steve.

Steve smiled and let out a breath that sounded like _Wow_ , and for a second Tony actually wondered if he was looking at the tree or at him. The warmth that bubbled through his chest was something that kept happening more and more frequently where Steve was concerned and he never wanted it to stop, which was ridiculous given they'd only been dating since late in the summer.

When Steve reached him, before he could say anything, Tony pulled him into a kiss, their cool lips a sharp contrast to the heat of their mouths. He wished they weren’t wearing so many layers so he could feel the skin on the back of Steve's neck through his mittens, and Steve's hands on his hips.

“What was that for?” Steve asked, just a bit breathless, when they finally pulled apart.

“No reason,” Tony lied, not quite ready to admit the words that he just knew went with that warm and fuzzy feeling. “Do you think it's okay?” he asked again, pointing to the tree.

Steve's eyes didn’t budge from Tony's when he answered. “It's perfect.” Steve kissed him again, quick and chaste, before removing his backpack and letting it sit on the wagon he had. “Wanna help me cut it down?”

“Oh no! This is on you, big guy. I do not know how to chop down a tree.”

“I can teach you. It'll make it easier next year.” Steve stopped abruptly, like he realized what he'd just implied.

Tony bit back a smile, and there was that warm feeling again. Trying to remain as cool as he could, Tony plopped down on the wagon. “How about I watch you for now and we can revisit my learning lumberjack skills later?”

Steve nodded before taking out the small ax and saw he had in his bag and getting to work.

“Do I look like your own personal coat tree?” Tony exclaimed as Steve threw his scarf and then his jacket on him after a few minutes. Tony wrapped the jacket around his shoulders over his own and looked up at Steve, but before any more words left his mouth, it went dry.

In true Steve fashion he was wearing a plaid flannel shirt that was just this side of too tight. Which meant his biceps were straining against the soft fabric. And every time he took a breath, Tony worried for the state of the buttons trying to hold it all together. Between that and his tight-fitting jeans, Tony was getting a better than he ever expected show – and he thanked the heaven's he'd decided to sit back and watch.

“You sure picked a thick one,” Steve chided him after more time was spent alternating between the saw and ax.

“Maybe your thighs inspired me,” left Tony's lips before he could think.

Steve looked back at him with a heat in his eyes Tony was not expecting to see.

“Seriously, you have no idea how hot you look right now. If I could, I’d take you right here, right now, and blow-“ Tony froze. “Bubbles!” he added after a second, in an over excited voice, earning a very confused grunted from Steve as Tony continued going on about the greatness of bubbles.

When two children passed by them, with an equally confused expression as Steve had had, the man in question burst out laughing. He fell to his knees, doubling back in laughter while Tony hid under Steve's jacket. Tony felt tugging and poked his nose out of the jacket, barely opening it wide enough to see Steve crouched in front of him now.

“I am humiliated,” Tony mumbled.

“It’s not so bad, I promise. Just need to keep the thirsting under wraps ‘til we get home. Think of the children, Anthony,” Steve repeated his words from earlier and Tony hid under the jacket again.

“I hate you,” another mumble came from under the jacket.

“See, I don’t think you do.”

Tony froze again before sticking his head out of the jacket completely. Steve leaned in for a kiss, letting the statement dissolve much like the puffs of air they both left when they exhaled in the winter weather.

“Before you declared your need for bubble blowing, I was going to ask you to come help me. Just need you to hold the tree. Nothing hard, I promise.”

“See, this is where I’d make a joke about holding hard things, but with my luck…" As if on cue, a family with 3 small children walked by them.

“Would it help if I put my jacket back on?” Steve pulled Tony to a stand.

“It's a lost cause. You've opened the thirst valve. I’m doomed.”

They kissed again and heard giggling off behind some nearby tree. They looked over and saw two little girls scamper off, laughing adorably as they rushed off to find their parents.

“Let's finish with this tree so I can get you home before someone complains to Nat about us, huh?” Steve whispered against his ear before kissing his cheek and going back to their tree.

Steve went back to sawing the tree as Tony helped hold it so it wouldn't topple on either one of them.

“Why did we need a wagon anyways? Can’t you just carry it over your shoulder or something, Mr. Lumberjack man?” Tony teased once they had it settled in the wagon, and Steve was putting away his things and grabbing his jacket back.

“I could, but since I never know how far out we’ll be or how big the tree will turn out, I'd rather be able to pull it around. Besides, can’t hold your hand if I have to haul the tree.”

Tony rolled his eyes fondly. “Such a sap, Rogers.”

“Completely your fault.”

Steve grabbed Tony's hand and the in his other the handle of the wagon, and they set back towards the car.

“Did you still want to come over and help me set up the tree?” Steve asked when they were in line to get it packed and paid before the car ride home. He was playing with Tony's fingers through their gloved hands, avoiding eye contact as he continued talking. “Ma won't be home ‘til later. We'll have the place to ourselves.”

Tony nodded slowly when Steve finally looked at him through his lashes, reigniting that warmth that was always simmering when Steve was close. “I'd like that, yeah. And, this was lots of fun. Thanks for asking me to come along. I’m sorry your mom couldn’t make it though. But I did really enjoy it.”

Steve squeezed his hand. “I’m happy you came too.”

They were at the front of the line and then heading towards the truck in no time, both sporting matching dopey, happy grins. They quickly found Natasha for some last goodbyes before Steve remembered he had promised to pick up pies from the shop on site and excused himself.

“He looks happy,” Natasha said simply when Steve was out of earshot.

“Yeah?” Tony looked at her as she nodded. “He makes me so happy. I hope he is too,” Tony admitted, almost shyly, to her.

“He hasn’t stopped gushing about you since you two met. He's happy, I promise.”

Tony nodded, as if trying to convince himself more than anyone else. Some days it really did feel too good to be true, especially on days like today.

Just as quickly as he left, Steve was back with a larger paper bag. They made plans to see Natasha once the madness of the holidays were over and headed back to the truck. Once he'd secured all their bags, and checked the tree one more time, Steve came back to the passenger side door where Tony was taking out the insoles before the drive back to the city.

“Thanks for thinking of these. They kept the frostbite at bay. You take such good care of me.”

Instead of answering, Steve pulled Tony into a kiss, warm and heated. Tony took advantage of being just that much taller than Steve for a change. He angled them perfectly, taking his time licking over Steve’s lips, and deepening the kiss when Steve let him in. He was left dizzy and happy and wanting more when they both reluctantly had to catch their breaths.

“Steve, I- um. I-" Tony started a few times, before Steve's lips were on him again, his now bare hands on his neck and cheek.

“It's okay,” Steve's low voice rumbled against his lips between kisses. “I know. And-" Steve pulled back enough to look Tony in the eyes, “me too.”

They both grinned at each other, no further words needed for the time being. With one final kiss, Tony sat himself properly, Steve closing the door for him. He looked at the crowds still trickling in and out of the tree farm as Steve settled in the driver seat besides him, reaching for his hand as soon as he could spare it. This might just be one of his best Christmases yet.

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to chat and hang out with folks that like Stony possibly more than I do, come hang out!! :)  
> Put On The Suit Discord (MCU Steve/Tony 18+ Server): https://discord.gg/z5WSqbS
> 
> Hope you've all had a fantastic holiday season, with some rest and whatever else you needed. There are some fun things in store in 2021!


End file.
